Mad
by Dark-Happiness
Summary: I'll go mad one day. Then you'll bring me back to sanity.


Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own KHR. I really wish it was real though. Hahas. :D

_Kimi o ai shiteru _chapter 4 will be out soon. Just got an idea and wanted to write this. Or else, I'll forget it. Hope you like this! :D

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi had fallen in love. Hopelessly in love with a beautiful girl with interests similar to his. She made him happy. Happier than he had ever been since that fateful day of his father's death. She had been there when he needed somebody the most. In short, he loved her. And the best thing was she loved him back.

"Homerun! Point goes to Namimori College!"

Yamamoto watched as her dark tresses flew behind her as she ran. Although she was covered in sweat and mud, she looked gorgeous. To him, at least.

"Victory belongs to Namimori College!" The referee announced.

"Takeshi! We won! We won!" She jumped into his warm arms, embracing him.

The whole stadium was engulfed with roaring. Yamamoto grinned, before claiming her lips as his own.

Rei was used to his recklessness. Kissing in front of the whole stadium was typical of her boyfriend. She stayed still, as his tongue explored her whole mouth. Panting, they broke the kiss and walked back to the lounge, triumphant. Suddenly, Yamamoto's phone rang.

"Hey, Tsuna! Why'd you leave in the middle of the game? What? Gokudera's missing? When? How?" His eyes were wide with shock. Rei stared at him. Yamamoto hung up.

"Takeshi? Gokudera's missing?"

He nodded weakly.

"We need to find him. Let's go to the place where he was last seen, shall we?"

"Yeah." He smiled gratefully.

* * *

Rei looked at the wall with a magnifying glass. There were blood specks on the brick wall, invisible to the naked eye. She sighed. Takeshi had gone back to Headquarters to gather more information and she was left alone to scour for evidence.

She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and took out a scanner. It was a machine Giannini had invented, and it was able to test for DNA in blood. This way, they would be able to find the culprit. She scraped off the dried blood and scanned it. To her surprise, the result came back as 'Unknown'. She would have to get the sample back to Giannini to analyze thoroughly. She looked sadly around her.

_Gokudera, where are you?_

* * *

His wrists were rubbed raw by the ropes. The gag and the blindfold blocked off his predatory senses. Without them, he was helpless. He couldn't even see his kidnapper. Pain erupted from his stomach. He felt his body fly a few metres before hitting the cold, hard ground.

"Gokudera Hayato! We specially called you here because you have some information that we need. Don't you enjoy our welcome gift?" The man tilted up Gokudera's chin.

"Now tell me. Where is Ueno Rei?"

Gokudera never told him.

* * *

"It seems that the blood belongs to a person named Shin Kisuki. He's in the De Costa family which has only three guardians. He's the Sky Guardian." Giannini said while typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Ah… The Vongola database really is great." Rei chuckled. Now she could start investigating properly. "What are the other two Guardians?"

"Lightning and Mist. The Lightning Guardian is named Natsumi Kedo. The Mist Guardian is called Len Tetsuda."

"Normal Japanese names. They could want Gokudera to be their Storm Guardian. Or, Gokudera did something hateful to them." She said thoughtfully.

_But… Shin Kisuki sounds really familiar. _

* * *

"Rei! What's up? Did you find the culprit?" Yamamoto's cheerful voice rang out in the hallways.

She turned around, and saw that he had changed into a comfortable linen shirt, instead of the baseball uniform. He was literally a clothes rack as all the stuff he wore made him look good. She smiled, before walking beside the boy.

"It's the unknown De Costa family. Three guardians. I'll tell you more when I get back. I need to go out for a while."

"For what?"

"To buy iced coffee. Or else, you'll be a bad mood all morning tomorrow when I tell you that we ran out." Rei grinned mischievously while Yamamoto ruffled her hair.

"Well, that would be a horror." He laughed.

"Right. See you later."

"Nnn." He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her.

* * *

Please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
